Le Royaume d'Hérédan
by Claro10
Summary: Frey, 16 ans et sa soeur jumelle Miyo, vont faire la rencontre de kyô, 17 ans. Leur vie va basculer, et vont découvrir qu'ils sont tout deux héritier d'un royaume... Résumé nul mais bon   "  , et YAOI à venir!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Ce matin là je me réveillais plus tard qu'à mon habitude, pourtant tout semblais normale, enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

9h30...

-Et merde! Je suis encore en retard! M'MAN!

-Oui? Qu'y a t-il Frey?

Ça, c'est de ma mère tout cracher, elle n'a toujours pas remarquer que je suis en retard. Bon je crois que je devrais me lever, je suis en retard pour la vingtième fois en un mois et de plus j'ai aussi manquer des cours... sa fais beaucoup. Il est temps pour moi de me présenter, je suis Frey Wilhazen, j'ai 16 ans, je vis à Tokyo, avec ma mère Maiko Wilhazen, mais tous ces amis l'appelle Mai, et ma sœur jumelle, Miyo. Mon père quand à lui, est mort il y a environs dix ans, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passer ma mère à toujours refusée d'en parler , et puis il y a aussi mon meilleur ami, Dillan Ross, d'origine américaine, ainsi que sa petite sœur Charlie,de 14 ans, vraiment adorable, puis il y a aussi Alice Séno, ma petite amie depuis deux mois déjà, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite.

J'entrais enfin dans la cuisine, ma mère était encore en chemise de nuit et les cheveux en batailles, et comme à son habitude elle me demanda:

-Bien dormis?

-Oui m'man, suuuupeer! Et toi?

-Bien

Malgré sa, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Depuis la mort de notre père elle fait souvent des cauchemars, comment je le sais? Je l'entend toutes les nuits, à hurlait, mais je ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

-Bon j'y vais m'man!

Et je l'embrassa sur la joue avant de m'en aller, mais juste avant de fermé la porte d'entrée j'entends:

-Fais attention à toi, et s'il te plait ne rentre pas trop tard!

Je ne répondis rien, et m'en alla...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Frey arriva à l'entrée du lycée, l'idée d'y entré lui traversa plusieurs fois l'esprit, mais il préféra attendre la sonnerie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit enfin, il décida de ce lever et alla rejoindre Dillan.

-Ah! Parce que maintenant monsieur fais l'école buissonnière, sa ne te suffisais pas d'être toujours en retard?

Et zut! Il ne l'avais pas vu arriver celle la, soudain,l'idée de disparaître lui vint en tête.

-Oh! Salut Alice, tu vas bien?

-Ah, mais oui, très bien même, ça fais juste un semaine entière que je n'aie pas vu mon petit ami, mais sinon à par sa, ça va très bien et toi?

Il savais que sa allait mal se terminer, quand elle lui parlais sur ce ton la, cela signifiais qu'il allait énormément souffrir.

-Non... Enfin si, mais..euh... juste un peu gripper.

-Malade hein? Tu me prend pour qui la!

-Écoute Alice, je suis désolé, mais en ce moment je ne me sens pas très bien, alors la dispute on la met pour plus tard!

-Mouais...

Il alla donc rejoindre Dillan, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, un garçon d'environs 1m85, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux bleu cobalt, surement un nouveau ce dit il, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. «J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Dans un film? Un acteur ici, non je ne crois pas...». Perdu dans ces pensés il ne vit donc pas sa sœur arriver.

-Eh! Frey! Eh oh! Tu m' entend!

Vu qu'il ne répondais pas, elle se rapprocha tout doucement et...

-FRREEEEYYYY! TU M'ENTEND!

-HEIN? Euh... quoi? Ah! Miyo c'est toi!

-Ben oui c'est moi, tu matte les mecs maintenant?

-Mais non! Ça va pas! Et puis quoi encore!

-Hum... Si tu le dit. Et tu le connais ce garçon?

-Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui me dérange.

-Alors tu te décide enfin à venir en cours aujourd'hui? Et tu sais Alice,elle t'en veut énormément, de ne pas être venu en cours et d'avoir oublier son anniversaire!

Frey soupira de désespoir, il repoussa ses mèches blondes, qui laissa enfin entrevoir ses yeux couleurs océan.

-Tu devrais peut être penser à te couper ces mèches un peu trop longues.

-Jamais! C'est ce qui fais mon charme ravageur!

-Mais oui, tu ressemble plus à une fille comme sa.

-Ben c'est normale puisqu'on ce ressemble, à par la couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, Miyo et Frey avaient néanmoins beaucoup de différences, l'un avait les cheveux blond et les yeux océan, et Miyo quand à elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux couleurs émeraude, mais cela n'empêchait pas leur grande ressemblance.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là des yeux d'un bleu cobalt, observait les jumeaux avec insistance et un sourire espiègle. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une apparition impromptue d'une grande brune survoltée.

-Salut toi, tu es nouveau ici? Moi c'est Alice Séno, et toi quel est ton nom?

-Euh... excusez moi mademoiselle, mais je suis pressé la. Le brun s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille planter là au milieu de la cour, vexée et rouge de colère.

-Mais pour qui ce prend-il celui la, on ne ce moque pas d'Alice Séno de cette façon!,

Au même moment, les jumeaux arrivèrent dans leur classe, et entendirent les cris hystérique de jeunes filles. En voyant ce brouhaha infernale, Frey demanda ce qui ce passait à son ami Dillan.

-Désolé mec, mais ta réputation de don Juan est entrain de tomber a l'eau, à cause du nouveau, en classe de première.

Au même moment, une tornade brune entra en trombe dans la classe, faisant taire toute l'assemblée.

-JE N'Y CROIS PAS, MOI ALICE SENO, LA PLUS POPULAIRE DE CE LYCEE, VIENT DE CE FAIRE JETTER, PAR UN GRAND BRUN, très beau je le cite, ALORS QUE JE LUI DEMANDAIT TRES GENTILLEMENT SON NOM!

Voyant la colère de sa petite amie, Frey se fit tout petit, derrière son meilleur ami, mais celle-ci voyant Miyo déjà assise à sa place, parcourut la salle de ses grands yeux noirs, et aperçut une silhouette cacher derrière un grand roux. Alice regarda Miyo dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil, et celle-ci voyant le sourire diabolique de la japonaise, soupira de lassitude et déclara:

-Oula! Ça va barder!

Alice ce dirigea vers son petit ami, vint se poster devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de te cacher, je t'aie remarquer dés mon entrée.

-Aaah, Alice, ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton anniversaire, sa m'est complétement sortit de la tête, et pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au ciné ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle alla lui répondre, leur professeur fit son entré en s'écriant:

-Bon, tout le monde à sa place, et monsieur Wilhazen je veux vous voir à la fin du cour.

-Shiiiittt! En plus d'Alice, voilà que le prof s'y met. Chuchota le jeune homme.

Dillan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, face à la mine déconfite du blond.

-Aah! Ça va toi! Au fait, le nouveau, tu sais qui c'est?

-Un certain Kyô Wakamiya, il nous vient de Kyoto.

-Comment tu sais tout sa? Fit Frey, interloquer

-J'ai mes sources. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Monsieur Ross et monsieur Wilhazen, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas, Leur lança le professeur en se retournant.

-Excusez-nous monsieur Yamamoto. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Au même moment dans une autre classe, un grand brun à l' allure athlétique fit son entré, en se présentant sous le regard admiratif de toutes les jeunes filles de la classe, et même celui du professeur, mademoiselle Tanaka.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Kyô Wakamiya, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis originaire de Kyoto...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Kyô arpentait les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de deux personnes qui était très importante pour lui, et pour tous ceux qui l'avais envoyé pour les retrouvé. Il les avait aperçut depuis le début, mais comment les approchés, et leur avoué ce lourd secret qui pesait sur eux? Allait-ils le croire, ou le prendre pour un fou? Il avait remarquer que le blond l'avait dévisagé longuement, ce qui fit le sourire, ensuite elle est arrivée elle aussi, rayonnante et belle, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs, pensait-il en lui même. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à eux de la sorte! On me bannirait si jamais on l'apprenais, je suis juste un guerrier à leur service, et rien d'autre.»

Perdu dans ses penser, il ne vit pas la personne avec qui il entra en collision.

-Oh! Pardonner moi mademoiselle je...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut qui était la jeune fille en question.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais moi aussi perdu dans mes pensées.

Lorsqu'elle vit le brun face à elle, elle vint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Voyant la gène de la jeune fille brune, Kyô ne put que lui sourire et se présenta à elle.

-Je suis Kyô...

Elle vit la main que lui tendit le jeune homme, et sans hésiter se présenta aussitôt.

-Moi c'est Miyo...

-Je sais. Il me semble que vous avez un frère jumeaux n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... oui, mais comment le savez-vous?

Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Kyô se reprit aussitôt, il était encore trop tôt pour tout avouer.

-Et bien vous êtes assez populaire dans ce lycée, et j'ai donc beaucoup entendu parler de vous... Avoua t-il.

Miyo ne put que rougir en voyant les beaux yeux du jeune homme la fixer avec intensité.

Ce fut que lorsque la sonnerie de l'inter-classe retentit, qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

-Euh... Et bien, à plus tard j'espère. Déclara enfin la jeune fille.

Kyô la regarda s'en aller avec un air pensif.

-Il faut se dépêcher, le temps presse...

Miyo arriva enfin à sa salle, elle alla s'assoir sans même regarder Alice, ou Frey, ce qui alerta les deux jeunes.

Alice fut la première à arriver.

-Et ben Miyo, t'en fais une tête, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi? Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté.

-...

-Eh oh! Miyo, ici la terre!

-...

-Bon, TU VAS PARLER OUI? S'impatienta la grande brune .

-Hein?... Ah, Alice, c'est toi, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

-M'ouais... Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup là, donc explique toi mieux, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Et bien, juste avant d'arriver, j'aie croisée le nouveau, et... j'aie ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en moi...

-Oh! Notre Miyo est amoureuse! Chantonna Alice.

-Mais non! Riposta Miyo en rougissant.

-Ah! Mais c'est que tu rougis en plus! Fit Alice triomphante.

-Alice, ce n'est pas sa, ce que j'aie ressentis était plutôt... froid et angoissant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose voulait sortir de moi, quelque chose de... Puissant!

-Oula! Miyo, tu es sûr que tu te sent bien?

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Fit soudain Frey en arrivant prés d'elles.

Quelques part, loin de là, une confrérie discutait d'un sujet très important et primordial pour leur survie et celui de leur peuple.

-Comment ça vous n'avez envoyé qu'un seul homme sur terre pour la protection de nos souverains?

-Du calme messire Lotsan, le jeune Kyô est un guerrier, il est même l'un de mes plus fidèle et loyaux chevaliers, et le plus fort aussi! Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiété.

-Sottise, messire Yuki , un seule homme ne peut venir à bout de ce démon, il va bientôt se réveillé et retrouver la trace des enfants, il faut envoyer d'autres hommes là-bas, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les princes seuls entre les mains d'un seul chevaliers!

Tout les autres manants autour de cette immense table, chuchotèrent entre eux, avec avidité et crainte.

-Messire Lotsan vous oubliez qu'il n'est pas seul...

Tous se retournèrent vers Yuki avec étonnement et acquiescèrent pour l'approuver.

-Soit! Fit Lotsan, mais je tiens seulement à dire qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer d'autres hommes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miyo et Frey décidèrent de rentré séparément, ce qui était rare, pourtant, Miyo préféra cette solution, c'était bizarre, mais elle avais envie de solitude, ce qui est rare chez elle, elle qui a toujours détesté d'être seule!

De son côté, Frey réfléchissait à ce que sa sœur lui avais dit, plus il y pensait, et plus il repensé au matin quand il l'avait aperçut, lui aussi avais ressentit quelque chose de spécial...

Il continuait de pensait, lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber.

-Et merde!

Tout à coup, des crissements de pneus se fit entendre, Frey ce retourna, et aperçut

une magnifique Jaguar bleu électrique...


End file.
